


i dare you

by copperwings



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, game of dares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperwings/pseuds/copperwings
Summary: I dare you.Those three words have made Yuri climb on top of a bus stop shelter, ride a shopping cart into a rose bush and toss his shirt down from the balcony of his hotel room just to watch Yuri’s Angels below fight over it until there’s nothing but shreds left.Over the years, it becomes a game of sorts, and the dares go back and forth between them like a torch they can pass on to the other once the previous dare is completed.





	i dare you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Severe_Minx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severe_Minx/gifts).



> I was supposed to write a short drabble for [severeminx](http://severeminx.tumblr.com/)'s birthday, but apparently I am incapable of writing anything short. /o\  
> -  
> Happy birthday, severeminx!

It doesn’t take Otabek very long to realize that Yuri is kind of a daredevil. Well, what can you expect from a guy who wanted to start doing quads when he was twelve and has spent all his life trying to replicate every possible trick one can perform wearing skates, and some of the impossible ones, too.

Otabek asks Yuri to get on his motorcycle and a while later to be his friend, but he only realizes afterwards that to Yuri both of those actions are like dares.

_I dare you to ride this motorcycle with me._

_I dare you to be my friend._

That kind of thing.

It isn’t long before Otabek knows that there are two ways of making Yuri do things. The first one is to _forbid_ him from doing something. It’s very effective but leaves tension in its wake, and Otabek really isn’t in a position to forbid Yuri from doing anything. That’s more Yakov and Lilia’s area of expertise.

Then there’s the second way of making Yuri do something, which is uttering those three magic words.

_I dare you._

Those three words have made Yuri climb on top of a bus stop shelter, ride a shopping cart into a rose bush and toss his shirt down from the balcony of his hotel room just to watch Yuri’s Angels below fight over it until there’s nothing but shreds left.

Yuri complains about the shirt afterwards because apparently he liked that one a lot. He doesn’t shut up about it until Otabek buys him a new one. Otabek has to order it on ebay because it’s out of stock in the store Yuri originally bought it from, but he doesn’t mind, because Yuri’s face is completely priceless when Otabek presents him with the 2.0 version of the shirt. Yuri’s eyes light up and he hug-tackles Otabek with such force that it leaves Otabek breathless.

At least he tells himself the breathless feeling is because of the tackle, and not because Yuri is warm against him and he can smell Yuri’s shampoo and laundry detergent and it’s like his brain is in some kind of overload mode all of a sudden.

“Ugh, you’re suffocating me,” Otabek says, and tries his best to not shiver when Yuri’s hair brushes against his neck.

Over the years, it becomes a game of sorts, and the dares go back and forth between them like a torch they can pass on to the other once the previous dare is completed. When Otabek is visiting St. Petersburg, Yuri dares Otabek to climb a fence in the middle of the night. Not two minutes later they have to run for their lives because apparently climbing a fence can trigger an alarm and the two security guards who chase them down the street don’t seem like they just want to have a friendly chat. Luckily Yuri and Otabek are young athletes so they outrun the bulky guards in a matter of minutes.

Once back in Almaty, Otabek dares Yuri over Skype to hide rude notes in between the pages of the books in the library (but not the kids’ section, because there are limits and then there are _limits_ ).

Yuri sends him a snap video of himself writing rude notes and hiding them into books.

It turns out later that the books the notes were hidden into are in fact from Victor’s bookshelf. Victor finds the first one weeks after the dare and Otabek laughs at the screenshot Yuri sends him of Victor’s all-caps rage message. Otabek doesn’t understand all the colorful Russian slang Victor uses in the message but he’s pretty sure it’s the equivalent of _you goddamn kids get off my fucking_ _lawn_ or something along those lines.

The game grows into ridiculous proportions pretty quickly. That is why Otabek finds himself in the busy food court of a mall in Almaty, doing clumsy ballet jetés while his friend takes video on his phone for Yuri. People eating their meals in the food court are alternating between completely ignoring him doing extremely bad ballet in the middle of the lunch rush and gawking at him with wide eyes. Luckily no one recognizes the Hero of Kazakhstan as he makes a fool of himself for the Ice Tiger of Russia.

Yuri laughs so hard on Skype when he sees the video that Otabek is sure he’s going to choke on the smoothie he’s drinking.

 

*

 

Come October, they’re celebrating Otabek’s birthday and Halloween, and Yuri has invited him to come to Russia for a while. The Halloween-slash-look-Otabek-is-older party is at the Katsuki-Nikiforov house, and every Russian skater is there, plus some of the Europeans who could make it. Yuri is wearing some artfully painted skeleton makeup on his face and his hair is teased and swept back. He looks mesmerizing and Otabek’s eyes follow him throughout the night.

Someone suggests a game of truth and dare at some point, and Otabek settles back to enjoy the ride. Yuri is the kind of person who will give out no truths but will do  _all_ the dares thrown his way, so this should be interesting.

Mila is as giggly and bubbly as the champagne she’s been downing all night, so when she tasks Yuri to kiss one of the guys on a dare, Otabek isn’t surprised when Yuri starts walking over to him.

There aren’t that many options to choose from, really. If anyone tries to kiss Katsuki, they will get their throat ripped out by Victor; and if someone tries to kiss Victor, they get their throat ripped out—well, _still_ by Victor, because he has declared himself the property of Yuuri Katsuki and according to Victor, no one touches the property of Yuuri Katsuki. No one but Yuuri Katsuki, that is.

Yuri can’t kiss Georgi either, because Georgi is in the corner nursing a whole bottle of champagne and crying about lost love. Otabek has lost count on the names of Georgi’s lost loves by now.

And as bizarrely interesting as it would be to see Yuri kiss Christophe, Otabek doesn’t really see that happening either, because Chris is the type of flirt that falls in the category of people Yuri wouldn’t touch with a foot-long-pole. In the same category reside the world’s biggest fumbling flirt, also known as Jean-Jacques Leroy, and apparently that one girl who tried very visibly to hit on Otabek on New Years Eve about ten months ago. Otabek isn’t quite sure how she ended up on the same hate list with JJ, but Yuri talked about her for months afterwards in the same annoyed and icy way he talks about JJ.

So when Yuri makes his way over to Otabek, followed by Mila cooing _awwww_ and the rest of the crew smirking around them, Otabek just smiles and braces himself for the kiss to come. Yuri stops in front of Otabek, and Otabek still isn’t used to the fact that their eyes are level now, no height difference between them anymore. With the black-and-white makeup around them, Yuri’s eyes look very green.

“Hi,” Yuri says and points a thumb in Mila’s general direction. “The hag dared me to kiss you,” he continues as if Otabek wasn’t there to hear the dare.

Otabek doesn’t correct Yuri about how the dare wasn’t person-specific, so strictly speaking it wasn’t _Otabek_ who Yuri has to kiss. But it’s Otabek who Yuri _chooses_ to kiss, so everything else is semantics.

“Go ahead, then,” Otabek says with a shrug he hopes to god looks even slightly nonchalant, and Yuri’s skeletal makeup inches closer and then he unceremoniously plants his lips on Otabek’s for a second.

It’s not even a real kiss, just a press of lips on lips, but there is a small smile on Yuri’s face when he pulls back, meant just for Otabek.

“Happy birthday,” Yuri whispers and turns around, pointing a finger at Mila. “Alright, _baba_ , your turn. Truth or dare?”

 

*

 

A bit later, Otabek is standing by the window in the hallway, waiting for Georgi to stop puking his guts out into the toilet so he can use the bathroom.

There are footsteps that come closer and stop beside him, and from the corner of his eye Otabek sees Yuri’s skeleton makeup and his backcombed hair entering his field of vision.

“It’s not gonna be weird, right?” Yuri says, leaning back against the wall beside Otabek.

“No,” Otabek agrees. “Why would it be weird?”

Yuri looks at him from the corner of his eye, then smiles at the opposite wall. “Because I kind of planned that?”

Otabek turns to look at Yuri, baffled. “What do you mean?”

Yuri snorts. “Give Mila a bottle of champagne, she’ll come up with the idea of playing truth or dare. And I’ve known her long enough to know she always dares people to kiss someone. So I merely… supplied the champagne to her, in a very rapid succession of full glasses.” The glance he gives Otabek is mischievous.

Otabek chuckles. “So you used Mila’s tendency to dare people to kiss other people to, what, kiss me because you _wanted to_?”

Yuri nudges Otabek with his elbow. “Yeah, so?”

There is a weird humming noise in Otabek’s head, because Yuri is standing right _there_ and very clearly letting Otabek know he wanted to kiss him.

“You could have made it happen more easily, you know,” Otabek mumbles. “You could have just _asked_.” Otabek’s eyes search Yuri’s and hold the gaze.

For a moment, the only sound in the hallway is Georgi violently expelling champagne into the toilet bowl behind the bathroom door.

“But where’s the fun in that, though?” Yuri asks, and his skull makeup spreads into a ghastly-looking grin. It’s the same grin he always has when their game of dare is on.

Otabek decides to take the offered bait. After all, he _wants_ to. More than anything.

“Okay, so I kind of want to dare you to do that again,” Otabek says, not once shifting his eyes from Yuri’s.

“What, to kiss you?” Yuri asks. He licks his lips.

“Yeah.”

Yuri steps closer, and Otabek has just time to think about how the setting could perhaps be a bit more romantic than a hallway and sounds of puking in the background, but then Yuri’s lips are on his and the surroundings stop mattering altogether.

“Happy birthday,” Yuri says again when their lips part. His makeup is smudged around his mouth.

“Are you going to keep saying that every time we kiss from now on?” Otabek quips. He wipes his mouth because he’s pretty sure the lower half of Yuri’s skeleton makeup has transferred onto his face.

“Only if it’s your birthday. And you talk as if we’re going to keep kissing all the time from now on. What makes you so sure of that?” Yuri asks mischievously, but there’s a soft look in his eyes.

“Well, aren’t we?”

Yuri laughs and looks down for a second. “I guess we are.”

“I’m not going to have to dare you to do it every time, I hope?”

Yuri looks up, rolls his eyes. “No.”

“Good.”

 

*

 

“I have a dare for you,” Yuri says, weeks later when they’re on the ice, practicing. Otabek has stayed in Russia because he can train here just as well as in Almaty, and here he has the added bonus of being able to kiss Yuri whenever he wants.

Yuri’s cheeks are red from the coldness of the rink. Otabek traces a finger over one cheek, and he could swear the red deepens by a shade or two. “You don’t have to dare me to kiss you, you know.” He kisses Yuri as if to prove his point.

Yuri huffs as he pulls back. “It’s not that,” he says, swatting Otabek’s arm.

Otabek takes Yuri’s gloved hand in his and gives it a squeeze. “Well, what is it, then?”

Yuri bites his lip and smiles a bit hesitantly, and once again Otabek is surprised at how green his eyes look. Yuri inhales, exhales, inhales, and then whispers, “I dare you to love me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this not-so-short birthday drabble!  
> -  
> hmu on [tumblr](http://worldofcopperwings.tumblr.com/).  
> (PS. This is unbetaed so if there are stupid mistakes pls let me know so I can fix them.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] I Dare You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303602) by [Kenda1L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenda1L/pseuds/Kenda1L)




End file.
